Memorável
by CeliYep
Summary: Quando se perde alguém, o que é necessário fazer? E quando esse alguém o fez sorrir... mas agora você sente vontade de chorar? É de fato alguém memorável.


_Memorável_

**Autoria**:Celi Barbosa [CeliYep]  
><strong>Personagens:<strong> Jorge Weasley e Angelina Johnson  
><strong>Tipo: <strong>Oneshot / Amizade. **Classificação:** K

**IMPORTANTE: **Os nomes de personagens utilizadas nesta narrativa foram retirados dos livros da saga/série Harry Potter, de autoria de J.K. Rowling. Os fatos mencionados a seguir seguem um ponto de vista que não diz respeito a autoria original, mas sim a utilização de caracteristicas e nomenclatura.

* * *

><p><strong>Memorável<strong>

_"A vida continua,  
><em>_Ela fica tão pesada  
><em>_A roda quebra a borboleta  
><em>_Cada lágrima, uma cachoeira  
><em>_Na noite, a noite de tempestade  
><em>_Ela fechará seus olhos  
><em>_Na noite  
><em>_Na noite de tempestade  
><em>_Para longe ela voaria"  
><em>**[5ª estrofe - Paradise - Coldplay]**

_**" ****Sob** a copa de um carvalho ele desfrutou do silêncio._

_Tudo parecia tão distante... _

_Há poucas horas faziam piadas sobre o combate que estava por vir, agora não havia combate, não existia mais o plural... Era só ele, sentiu-se tão vazio._

_Fred partiu._

_Estaria feliz? Feliz em saber que conseguiram vencer? Vencer apesar de todas as percas? Sim, ele estaria feliz pois fez parte da vitória._

_Lembrou-se de todas as travessuras realizadas e do incrível sucesso que toda essa curiosidade desmedida proporcionou. Sorriu com o próprio pensamento. Ergue os olhos lentamente e observou surgir a alguns metros uma forma esguia e alta. _

_Era Angelina._

_As feições mantinham-se semelhantes as da época da escola, o cabelo longo trançado até a metade das costas e a pela negra deixavam-na ainda mais jovial. Mas um traço marcante de tristeza transpassava seus olhos. Aproximou-se de Jorge e com um sorriso tímido perguntou-lhe:_

_-Posso sentar aqui? _

_Jorge confirmou com a cabeça e ela sentou-se ao lado dele encostando-se na árvore._

_-Venho d'A Toca, não o vi e perguntei a Percy por você ele me disse que talvez estivesse aqui._

_Jorge virou-se e observou-a. _

_-Angelina, você acho que ele está feliz?_

_Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes e com o mesmo sorriso tímido respondeu-lhe:_

_-Sim, acho que sim. Não o imagino se lamentando por algo que ele considerou divertido. "Colocar o Vold no lugar dele" –falou tentando imitar o tom maroto da fala de Fred - E você completando. Suspirou e passou a observar a copa da árvore. – Não sei, mas acho que mesmo ausente fisicamente ele vai continuar por aqui, ao menos eu o vejo em você. –Ela sorriu complacente-._

_Jorge sorriu involuntariamente, a afirmação de Angelina acendeu uma chama de esperança em seu peito. Era a confirmação de que Fred estaria sempre com ele._

_-Obrigado Angelina, sei o quanto você o amava.– Falou tranquilamente. Ela voltou seu olhar para ele e uma grossa lágrima rolou por seu rosto. _

_Diferente do que faria no passado, ela não se importou em estar chorando, sabia que era felicidade; não que Jorge fosse Fred, ela sabia que por mais semelhantes um era particularmente diferente do outro, mas eram igualmente agradáveis._

_Jorge a observou, pensou estar fazendo ela chorar, mas as lágrimas que acompanharam a primeira foram seguidas por um largo sorriso._

_ No entanto, uma ponta de amargura se seguiu. Ainda observando-a comentou em um tom rouco: - Acho que enfrentaria um explosin com os dentes só para ter a chance pegar aquele desgraçado do Roockwood. Jorge falou com veemência._

_O sorriso de Angelina sumiu e ela franziu o cenho para Jorge._

_-Não gostaria que um explosivin o queimasse e - suspirou - muita gente já morreu, não seria digno acabar com mais uma vida por pior que seja. Roockwood terá o troco, fez muita gente sofrer. _

_- Sim, acho que tem razão espero que ele tenha o que merece... Quanto aos explosivins - Jorge suspirou brevemente e com uma negativa compassada levantou-se e observou a casa ao longe. - não me importo, não deve doer tanto._

_Angelina levantou-se também e começou a andar em direção A Toca. _

_- Vamos, sua família precisa de você._

_Ele assentiu e caminhou ao lado dela até a casa. Pensou que onde quer que Fred estivesse estaria feliz em ver que seus familiares estavam vivos, tristes com sua ausência que com a morte dos outros mas dariam continuidade as coisas, muito ainda havia a ser feito então pretendia seguir em frente. Tinha certeza que jamais o esqueceria o que era mais um consolo. Fred foi valente e um verdadeiro Weasley não deixou que aqueles que amava ficassem em segundo plano. Seguia agora para sepultar seu irmão, seus amigos, jamais os esqueceria: Fred, Tonks, Lupin, tantos outros..."_

_"E assim por debaixo dos céus tempestuosos_

_Ela dizia: ''oh, ohohohoh_

_Eu sei que o sol deve sair para se pôr"_

**[9ª estrofe - Paradise - Coldplay]**

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

**Ora vejam só... **

Escrevi e rescrevi incontáveis vezes esta história, fiquei... receosa em postá-la talvez porque me emocione tanto. J/A mexem realmente comigo. Tento fazer um bom trabalho, não falhar miseravelmente pois anseio que alguém leia e goste tomando minha história como ponto de referência para algo, por mais grandiosas que venham a ser minhas idealizações, são idealizações, muito ainda deve ser feito mas amo poder colocar em palavras meus pensamentos.  
>Eu escrevi enquanto ouvia Promisses, Promisses - Incubos, de fato foi minha inspiração porém fiquei surpresa ao ver a tradução de Paradise - Coldplay -que gosto tanto- e encontrar uma verdadeira poesia e mais ainda se adequa a históra a meu ver. Ah, não sei, provavelmente existem erros gritantes talvez dispercebidos, vendo-os agradeço correções. Se elogioso forem merecidos agradeço. [Reviews?]<p>

**[R**evista em 23-11-12]


End file.
